Unknown Goddess
by Luna Jane
Summary: Luna. Status: Unknown Goddess. Abode: Unknown. Life: Unknown. Luna is an Unknown Goddess. Not because she's no good but because she hasn't made a legacy. When a prophecy is made about her fate Luna has to decide wether she can sit in the big chair or die trying to save the world and her people from her own father. R&R if you please. Own creation.
1. Starting Off

It was chasing me. It's been five days now and it hasn't slowed down. No food, no drink, and no sleep. Before you ask no I'm not an ordinary person so it is possible for me to do this. If you saw me you'd see a pale girl with red eyes and lips with hair as black as night wearing Greek armor. From afar you would think I was snow white, from a short distance you would say was a vampire, up close you would think I was a goddess. The last two are true I'm the nameless goddess meaning I am a goddess I just don't have a name. I'm the goddess of night, family, riches, and empousa. I just got out of Alcatraz running from a harpy and almost got arrested because of all the weapons I was carrying. Now 1 day later still running with a smile on my face towards a cliff and anyone watching would think I'm crazy. I see the cliff run, jump, and spin into the water bellow. I dive deep and look up at the harpy. It was flying towards the water. _Perfect! _I thought. I started to spin, I break the surface in my own water tornado and said, "You know I've met smarter harpies then you at least they knew not to come after me at midnight!" I yelled a battle cry and killed the harpy. I used the water to propel myself up the side of the cliff. I landed on the ground at the edge of the forest. I threw a sand dollar into the water and said, "Thank you Poseidon!" it touched the water and dissolved. I faced the forest and all of a sudden it got colder the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a voice behind me.

"Hades. What do you want?" I growled.

"Hey what did I do? Well besides that thing when I…" he started to say.

"Yeah that thing when you tried to _kill _me." I growled. "I swear if you weren't unkillable _I _would _kill you_ myself."

"Touchy, touchy…" before he could finish I lunged, and jumped on him my dagger at his throat. All of a sudden clouds rolled in, thunder boomed and Zeus landed near us.

"Luna!" he snapped "Enough!" I growled but got up and put my dagger back on my belt.

"Yes Zeus" I said through my teeth. He glared at me and I walked towards him and said, "Anymore left?"

"No but hey..." he stopped me when I was going to leave. I looked at him and he continued, "You're needed on Olympus." I nodded and in a ball of light lifted off to Olympus. The last thing I saw was Zeus pushing my dad off the cliff.

Ω

I was smiling when I got to Olympus. I got to the throne room and my smile faded. Ares was yelling at Aphrodite, Apollo was yelling Athena. Weapons were drawn, and blood was on the ground. I saw Poseidon bleeding and Hera trying to heal him. I drew Riptide my dagger and threw it in the ground between me and the others, the ground shook and everyone fell.

I yelled, "What is going on here?" Everyone who wasn't injured came over and hugged me and said we missed you to me. "Are you guys drunk? Or did you eat too much nectar and ambrosia?" I asked. They let go of me and I started to breathe again they started whispering and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Poseidon and asked, "What happened?"

His eyes opened and he said, "Jade that's your name." He closed his eyes; a tear fell from my cheek and landed on his arm. I got up covered in Poseidon's blood eyes glowing. "HADES I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I yelled.

Poseidon gave me most of my power Hades was my dad but I acted like he wasn't. He didn't know I was his daughter until the time he tried to kill me. When I looked him in the eyes and told him I was his daughter it was the strength Poseidon gave me that allowed me to beat him and escape. It was Poseidon who took me in and treated me like his daughter. He even tried to find my name and now I knew it.

I started to levitate and Apollo said, "It's happening she is going to change for Poseidon. Just as the prophecy said!"

The last thing I remember is falling but feeling stronger than ever before.


	2. Confused (Chapter one)

**_The Last Page was what led me to writing this story. I started the other page as a 5 year old and I fixed grammar and other stuff the sort when I was 11. This is what childhood inspiration led me to. Enjoy!:D Jade_**

_Summary: Luna is a Goddess no one has heard of. She is forbidden to go out of Olympus without permission from the Big Three. So when she finds her soul mate chaos shakes Olympus and the Mortal Realm where her soul mate lives._** Jasper is the Vampire God of War. When he starts to realize he's being watched and feels a pull towards someone he can't see or feel. Jasper has to risk his very soul for his happiness. **Can the two lovers find each other and survive?

_Luna POV_

Jasper is getting on my nerves. His moods changed so much it was hard for me to keep up. Anger to raging fury; it actually scared me. I talked to Ma about it yet she told me he was being overwhelmed by the feelings of others. I wished she could understand but I knew that she never could. Now I was heading towards my Uncle/Dad and was just about to open it when Poseidon opened it for me. His face scared me then I realized I was projecting.

"Sorry I hadn't realized I was projecting." I said through clenched teeth pulling back my emotions. His face softened to understanding and worry. He led me to my little office and I realized me and Jazz could never be together.

"All right Sweetheart take a seat and tell me what's wrong." He directed me soothingly. I sat and calmed myself as he brought a cup of tea over. I sipped for a second then sat it on the table.

I explained to him that I got a strange pull and went to it. I told him where I went and who I was led to. I told him how I felt and how I yearned for him even now. I told him of his scary mood swings. How I fell more deeply, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with him. I told him how he made me see the world with new eyes without him seeing _me. _And finally how I feared that, because of whom and what I am, we could never be together. He asked me why I was so upset so I explained how he fought in wars and got hurt. How hard it was for me to sit frozen in the tree where I perched without going to those who hurt him and kill them all. To see how he suffered and warred with his empathetic gifts.

"Then you may go child protect him. Help him save him before he is lost. Don't let him see you 'til you're ready. Stay at a distance getting closer each day 'til you're ready." I got up thanking him with my happiness. Before running through his room, passed doors, under Apollo and Hermes when they carried another table from Aphrodite's room, slowly creeping pass the Throne room when…

**_"LLLUUUUUNNNNAAAA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_**


	3. Running From Love

_Luna POV_

'_CRAP! What did I do now?' _ I walked to the door, opened it, and entered the room.

"Ahh… Luna how are you little one?" said one of the three strange men in the center of the room. His black, straight, raven hair stopped in the middle of his back. His red eyes curious as he waited.

"Do I know you?" I walked towards them letting my shields expand around me. I enabled my mind reading but didn't read their thoughts. I tensed up when he laughed and I started to shake slightly as I contained my composure. My fingers twitched at my side ready to grab my dagger if need be. I growled slightly when I read his thoughts on asking me to join his guard.

"Well not in the sense I hear-"His eyes widened and his smile vanished as he saw my posture.

"Luna…careful…they don't know what or who we are. Luna stay calm. Lu-"I lunged. **_(Thought about stopping decided I've tortured you enough)._**

Something crashed into my side and I twisted in its grasp scratching at it until I burned it's hands. They let go and I spun around dagger in my hand. _'NO!'_

_"_I'm so sorry. I didn't…I…I…Sorry." I ran; not caring who I ran into, not caring to hide my tears, away from the only thing I loved more than the flames of darkness. I ran to the mortal plane, never turning back to the voices of my family as they tried to stop me, and let the darkness of night engulf me in their flames.

Four Months

I have successfully avoided water and in doing so Poseidon. I never lit a fire therefore avoiding my mother Hestia and Uncle Hephaestus. I avoided those who died and were dying avoiding my father Hades. I travelled at night never letting the sun see me as I avoided Apollo. I ran away from animals and hid from Artemis and her hunters. I avoided mirrors and anything with beauty so Aphrodite couldn't figure out my path. I ran and ran avoiding the gods and goddesses. My eyes set on running away from my love whom I had already hurt and possibly got him killed.

**_"NOOOO! He'll live! They touch him and I'll destroy their precious 'KINGDOM!'" Rocky roared inside me. "We must go back!"_**


	4. And So It Begins: A New Prophecy

_Rocky POV __(Slanted=Luna's thoughts, Bold=Rocky's thoughts, Bold underlined=Rocky talking.)_

**"Must Hurry. Danger. Mate. Gods. Zeus. Mate. Danger. Death. Revenge."**

_"Quiet. Thinking won't get us there faster try flying." _Luna said to me. She let her black raven wings expand from our back and we flew to Olympus. _"I hope we aren't too late."_

We got there just in time. They were holding a trial blaming him for my leaving.

**"****NOOO!"**I screamed making everyone turn to me. I ran towards the center of the court and saw Artemis's shield dome over the center where Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades surrounded Jasper who seemed to be asleep. **_"NOOOO!"_** Luna and I roared mentally. We rushed forward, broke the dome, and had Ares down before anyone knew it.

"Her wings! They're raven black not swan white!" Gasped Aphrodite in alarm.

I didn't care I had Ares against the wall my hand around his throat. He tried to fight against my grip but couldn't. My eyes glowed red and all I saw was red film blocking out all other color but black. Ares finally passed out and I let go of him and got my uncles away from Jasper. I threw the across the room but Zeus stopped himself before hitting the wall and charged at me while Poseidon crashed into the wall and was knocked out. I struck Zeus in the heart with a fire ball and he fell to the ground. I turned to my Father and caught his fist before it came into contact with my face. I twisted his hand effectively breaking his wrist. I spun around, caught his leg with my foot, pulled towards myself, and he fell back hard knocking him out. I dropped his hand and spun around doing a back flip in the air landing on my feet dagger raised. Apollo ran at me first and I had him out with a single electric touch. Artemis, his twin, came at me next and she too was out in a few seconds. I t went on until no one else was able to fight back.

I broke Jaspers chains and picked him up. Then I ran. No intentions on returning. I ran straight to the Fates who were my only hope for now. I wasn't ready for what they were about to tell me. But then again no one can ready themselves for finding out what I did.

_Luna POV (At the Fates cave)_

Clotho spoke first, "Luna, we see that you are fulfilling you prophecy."

"What prophecy is that, dear Clotho?"

"That you and your spirit sisters shall war with the gods for freedom." Clotho

"For love." Lachesis

"For choice." Atropos

"To be free from what they wish you to be." Clotho and her sisters told me.

"Why was I never told of this before?" I asked with a frown.

"Zeus was warned of the consequences if he did not tell you." Clotho said shaking her head.

"And now he got what was coming to him." Lachesis said bitterly.

"With more to come," Atropos agreed nodding.

"So who are my spirit sisters?" I asked them curiously albeit nervously.

"Jane, you right-hand, controls earth and its creatures. Crystal, your navigator, controls the wind and its path." Clotho replied with a smile.

"Jazz, your left-hand, controls water and its creatures. And Rosetta is your wolf sister. Like you control Vampires and darkness, as well as the flame, she controls Werewolves and wolves, light, as well as the ability to shape-shift." Lachesis said her and Clotho shared big smiles.

"But there is another. We know not here name but that she is almost as strong as you and will try to over throw you. She controls spirit and can leave you drained or energetic." Atropos warned me.

I nodded letting what they said sink in. Clotho made tea and came back with a cup for me.

"How will I know I've found them?" I asked after taking a sip.

"You will feel it in your heart. Right now you feel as though something is missing. The hole will fill in when you find them. Like when you first found Jasper." Atropos told me with a light smile. "But you will have to get to know them. Once you meet them once in one life they will be easier to find later. Drink your tea dear."

I took another drink and let the heat run down my throat soothingly before asking, "What did you mean by 'once you meet them in one life'?"

She just smiled and then I felt woozy. I looked at my cup and then I realized what happened. I dropped my cup and fell.

"Let the search begin." Atropos said and then it went black.


	5. Born Today Only To Die Tomorrow

July 17, 1844 _(Luna POV)_

The fates had been caring for Jasper and I for over 2 billion years now. I've had five different lives by now and only found Rosetta, Jazz, and Jane. I almost met Crystal but was burned for being a so called witch. Now Jasper and I were getting ready to get a new life. Jasper was still out and I had to get his soul from his paralyzed body before he could be born. I looked down at my translucent self and remembered how I got here.

"Love, a very strange feeling," I murmured to myself. I sighed and walked over to Jasper's body where the fates waited. I put my hand over his heart and murmured ancient words in Greek. I gripped at his soul and pulled it away from his body.

I said a short good-bye as he drifted away to his new body. I watched with tears in my eyes prayed the fates were right about the baby born with no soul. I was just glad I could return to him in two days. And with that thought I got rid of jasper's body and waited with the fates.

July 19, 1844

I was born with blonde hair and blue eyes; fair skin and to an adoring mother and father. I was renamed Elizabeth Rose Greenwich. And then my memory left me and I cried for someone I could no longer feel.

Start of Civil War. Houston, Texas. 1861.

Jasper Whitlock and I were sittin' on our hill. We watch'd the stars in hopes of seein' shootin' stars and shapes.

"Liz?" He asked nervously. I turn to him with a smile. "I want to go." I raised a brow at him but was nervous suddenly.

"Sorry sugar? What ya mean ya want to go?" I asked him.

"I want to go with the men. I want to go fight-"

"Sugar you can't yo'r under age. You'll get hurt if ya go." I said interrupting him. He gave me a look that said "I have to do this". Tears stung my eyes and we sat up. He held me while I cried into his shoulder. He had decided and I couldn' stop im if I tried. He left two weeks after and we met at our hill to say good-bye. I watch'd him leave as I sobbed inta me kerchief. _Good-bye my love._

1863

The war was at a mid point and we were told to expect news from Jas today. I ran to the Whitlock's as fast as I could and when I got inside I stopped in ma tracks. His mama was cryin' as his pa tried to comfort her. I dropped to my knees and sobbed chanting NO! NO! NO! And soon after I fainted thinking Jas why'd ya leave me twice.


	6. Remember Me?

**_2000 Jasper POV_**

Sam and Lucy were talking about what they were going to do as I tried not to think. We just escaped Lidia and her sisters Joy and Hannah a few years ago yet I still remembered the wars. It has been four years since I had last seen any of them. When _she_ saved me and allowed us to run. I would never forget her sacrifice. Sam looked at me in the mirror as I looked out the car window. He gave me a knowing look and tried to relax his emotions. I continued staring out the window as I remembered her.

Her raven black hair with the single streak of blood red in it. Her piercing red eyes and her perfect features. I remembered how she pulled the newborns off of me and held me up.

_She snapped the last one's neck and pulled off its head. She looked at me in worry but I couldn't feel her emotions. She reached down and I took her hand. I felt an electric shock as she pulled me up. Our eyes met and recognition passed through her eyes. _

_"Major, Lidia is after us. Run, run as fast and as far as you can and never turn back. Just know I'll be somewhere close behind following." She pleaded with me and I nodded and ran. _

My eyes closed as I remembered what happened next my expression one of pain.

_I ran up the hill and despite her instructions stopped and turned. I saw three men in cloaks approach the woman who saved me and several others surrounded her. She looked up and our eyes met and she uttered one final word._

_"RUN!"_

_They saw me and I watched as she attacked them all and they attacked as well. I ran and ran never turning back and I met up with Sam and Lucy. We ran and the demon inside roared for me to turn back her words the only thing that stopped me._

"MAJOR!" Sam yelled at me and my eyes snapped open and I looked around. Lucy was crying and Sam looked livid. "Major your emotions are very hectic. Would you mind CUTTING IT OUT!?"

I pulled beck my emotions and made Sam very guilty he just glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"Sam look out!" he spun around and slammed down on the brakes. The car skidded just a few feet from the girl.

**_SHE'S ALIVE!_** My demon danced triumphantly. I couldn't believe it she was alive. I ran out of the car and was in front of her instantly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello again Major. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Jade Luna Rock." She said with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Jade. I'm Major Jasper Anderson these are my siblings Sam and Lucy." I introduced myself and the others. She nodded, smiled, and waved to the two in the car.

"Think _Samantha_ is chicken? He's just sittin' there lookin' wary." _Samantha _scoffed and got out with Lucy. "Hey Lucy! Sammy here actually got balls." She laughed as Sammy stomped up to ignoring my growls.

"Listen here _Made_," my eyes narrowed and I growled warningly. "I don' appreciate yur name callin' and if ya think ya can get away with it ya ar-". Next thing he knows he's up against a tree arms above his head and Jade is holding him up with one hand at his wrists holding a dagger at his throat with the other.

"Listen here _child_," she snarled at him and his eyes widened and I felt his fear, "you do _not _give me orders. I am not your slave and I sure as hell aint your bitch. Grow a set, shut up, and take a joke." She released him and moved away sharply. I watched in amazement.

"Major your mouth is gonna attract unwanted attention if you don't shut it." She told me with a smug smirk I found sexy. "Why thank you Major. Though I've been told that before." _How…? Oh mind reader. _"Well done Major. Congrats wanna medal?"

_How 'bout a kiss? _I thought not expecting anything. She shrugged walked towards me and kissed me. I moaned into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her waist. Our tongues fought for control but she allowed me to control it in the end. I don't how long we stood there kissing but we were there long enough for Sam to cough. Reluctantly we pulled away she smirked at me and moved out of my grip and took a step back pushing her red streak behind her ear. She smiled at Sam innocently though she was feeling mischievous. I looked at Sam and saw a snake floating in the air behind and above him. Then it dropped on him making him jump and scream.

"Get it off, get it off, HELLLPPP!" Jade and I stood there laughing leaning on each other for support.

"It's not funny." Sam cried then he got an idea. He picked the snake up off the ground and walked towards Jade. He dropped it on her but she wasn't fazed by it and kept laughing as she cooed and petted the snake. "How can she not be afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of one thing in the entire universe." She said suddenly serious. She picked up the snake and carried it to the woods and set it on the ground so it could leave. She turned and looked at Sam as she said, "Death is the only thing I fear but if it came true then the only fear I'd have would be living. I'm afraid of my mate's death as well as the death of my sisters. But my sisters have all died and I know they'll come back. My mate's death is the thing I fear most. Without him I would be afraid of living. For living without him means I'd be all alone. I guess thinking about now the thing I truly fear most is being alone." Her eyes flashed to me then away quickly.

"…" No one said anything we just stood then she turned and walked towards town.


End file.
